mycharmedfanfictioncharacterinformationfandomcom-20200214-history
Prue-Johnna Halliwell
Prue Johnna Halliwell P.J. is the oldest daughter and child of Phoebe and Coop. She was named after her aunt (Prue Halliwell.) She is cuurently seven years old. Mortal life Socialy: P.J. likes to be by herself so she’s not very social with other children. Schooling P.J. hasn’t shown whether or not she likes school. She’s an average student, though very bright and talented in art. Magic life P.J. is a cupid witch and charmed one. Powers In February 2008 P.J. received her power of beaming when she kept beaming her mom in the house every time she tried to leave, at this time she was about three months old. In Jan 2011 P.J. got her power of premonition when she was playing tick tack toe with Coop. Suddenly P.J. gasped and saw the tic TAC toe game completed. P.J. looked down at their tick tack toe game and pointed to where the x's and the o's where in her premonition. Some had already been placed, at this time she was about three years old. How magic affects her life Since P.J is part cupid every Valentiens day a little boy falls in love with her and is obssesed with her the entire day. P.J. got so annoyed with this little boy (Nathen) that in 2015 she refused to got to school on valentines day. Wiccaning In August 2008 P.J. had her wiccaning. At this time she was nine months old. Training P.J started her magic training when she was about four and a half years old. Training methods In June 2012 when a fake demon attack ended up with the parents begin kidnapped, Wyatt decided to call the police. This caused her to be placed in a girl’s foster home for the night. The next when Billie came to the foster home P.J. used her power premonition to help her find the missing parents. Only after saving them did P.J. learn that it had been a fake demon attack as part of her magic training. Vanquishing ''' In July 2015 Wyatt was at magic camp when a demon attacked. Instead of hding with the others, Wyatt and his siblings and cousins vanquished hundreds of demons. '''Magic situations In May 2011 on Friday the 13th she was turned invisible by Kat who refused to reverse it. In July 2011 P.J. stole her dad's ring and used it to travel back in time to when her mom was a little girl. She got stuck in the past when past Phoebe stole the ring to travel to the present. P.J. was then brought back to the present and was in deep trouble. In March 2012 P.J. went with her cousins to go ask the leprechauns for permission to find the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. She was capture by demons and thrown into cell in a cave with her cousins and Billie. When Prue, Piper, Paige and Phoebe arrived to save them, P.J. did her share of vanquishing the demons, since it was perfect time to practice vanquishing. In March 2013 when the adults were kidnapped P.J. helped save them. Her job was to beam home all the adults after they were rescued. In March 2015 P.J. was turned evil at school after Melinda had dropped a dangerous potion on school grounds days before. In April 2015 P.J. used her powers to attack a group of mortal children at school after they bullied Parker. Development Behaviour Ages 0-3 ''' P.J. was an easy baby for the most part. However at the ages of 2-3 P.J. was copying Tamora’s bad behaviour. She was very stubborn rebellious, argumentative, sneaky and disobedient. She was very social and full of herself. '''Ages 4- 9 Once P.J. started kindergarten her personality ad behaviour completely changed. She’s now very quiet, sweet, well behaved, and friendly and likes to keep to herself. She rarely does anything bad and doesn’t get into many fights or arguments. Though she can still be quiet sneaky at times. Personality/Interests and Hobbies ''' P.J. is a very shy, quiet and in-depended type of girl. She’s uncomfortable around big crowds of friends, or around people she’s not close to. She rarely misbehaves but can be quite sneaky at times, she’s also very affectionate with her family. Like Phoebe she is very kind and gentle, she wants to be a working cupid. '''Relationships P.J. and Parker P.J. and Parker are pretty close and get along good, P.J. is closer to Parker than her other sisters. When P.J. only wanted a few members of her family to celebrate her seventh birthday (book 7 chapter 11) she invited Parker but not her other sisters, this shows she does have a closer bond with Parker. P.J. doesn’t like seeing Parker hurt and always comforts her. The girls share a room which hasn’t caused any serious problems, except for hen Parker was a baby and kept P.J. up at night. P.J. and Patty P.J. dosen't seem to mind or really like her baby sister. Its hard right now to determin their realtionsip becuase Patty isn't even a toddler yet. P.J. and Patty have seven years and one month of age difference. P.J. and Penny P.J. was happy when should found she was going to have another baby sibling. P.J. was happy when she found out it was going to be a sister. P.J. and Penny have eight years and two months of age difference. P.J. and her cousins P.J. is very close with Melinda and Kat, as well as Tamora on some days. She gets along well with Henry Jr. and Payton as well. P.J. dosen't spend much time with her older cousins, but sometimes plays with her little cousins. Quotes "Parker be quiet, I'm sleeping" P.J. to Parker with her hands on her ears, March 2011 "Just because you're a baby doesn't mean you have to cry like one" P.J. to Parker, March 2011. "Yep I had that one coming" P.J. to Phoebe, July 2011 "Don't you dare thief" P.J. to boy at school, Sept 2011 "Oh no, Belle the monster's here, she wants to lick out faces off" P.J., Jan 2012 "What did I do" P.J. to Melinda when accused of kicking her, Jan 2013.